Sebuah Kehidupan Untuknya
by Noeru.F
Summary: Sakura adalah gadis yang mencintai musik dan dirinya sendiri—dia membuang masa lalunya,dan di vonis untuk menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya dirumah sakit, namun ketika dia mulai putus asa,dia bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan yang selalu berada dipohon sakura—itachi uchiha seorang pria misterius yang merebut hatinya. RnR n No flames (Republish)


Moshi-moshi aku kembali membawa fanfic dengan pairing Ita-Saku. Aku berpikir akan terasa manis jika sakura bisa memainkan alat musik untuk itachi hehehe ...

Pairing : Itachi U. dan Sakura H.

Rating : T saja xD

Disclaimer : Itachi dan Sakura milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort ,AU,OOC,typo dll.

Summary : Sakura adalah gadis yang mencintai musik dan dirinya sendiri—dia membuang masa lalunya,dan di vonis untuk menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya dirumah sakit, namun ketika dia mulai putus asa,dia bertemu dengan laki-laki tampan yang selalu berada dipohon sakura—itachi uchiha seorang pria misterius yang merebut hatinya.

…

WARNING : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

**No** Flame

.

.

.

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

Sebuah kehidupan untuknya

**Sakura Pov's**

Aku mencintai musik

Aku sangat mencintai panggung dimana aku bisa berdiri—mentap langit luas,menatap teman-teman yang bersorak sorai meneriaki namaku

Aku mencintai gitarku, "karena apa?" pasti semua akan bertanya seperti itu padaku—karena saat memetik satu persatu senarnya aku dapat bernyanyi dengan riang—melepaskan semua perasaan dihatiku dan menyampaikannya kepada jutaan pasang mata yang melihat ke arahku

Aku mencintai saat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dan cepat lagi—saat aku beradu dengan alunan musik yang membuat peluhku terus terjatuh—yang membuat perasaanku terus menggebu-gebu karenanya

Aku mencintai diriku saat aku mampu membuat semua orang terkagum mendengar suaraku,aku mencintainya—sangat mencintai semua itu.

Sampai suatu hari aku tersadar disini—diruangan putih dengan bau yang tidak asing di indra penciumanku, mataku menerjap beberapa kali memastikan aku tidak bermimpi, aku mendengar bunyi 'Bip' juga merasakan ada suatu benda yang tertempel di tangan kananku. Kupaksa tubuhku untuk bangun namun tidak bisa—yang aku rasakan hanya kram, aku menoleh dan mendapati korden warna hijau yang tergantung dari atas plafon hingga menjulur kelantai menutupi sekelilingku "ini rumah sakit?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara langkah sepatu orang-orang yang berjalan diluar ruangan ini bahkan aku merasa bosan memandangi plafon putih di yang menaungi tempatku berada—disini terasa begitu sepi dibandingkan dengan tempatku berada tadi malam.

Aku mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi—namun aku belum bisa mengingatnya,dan aku putuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku berharap saat aku terbangun aku bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi.

**Normal Pov's**

Sakura masih memejamkan mata ketika seorang perawat datang ke kamar nya "selamat siang nona sakura,saya berharap nona mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup" ucap wanita paruh baya itu memeriksa kantung infuse sakura, wanita itu menatap sakura lekat-lekat tersirat kesedihan diwajahnya, dengan perlahan dia membangunkan sakura—menepuk nepuk pelan lengan sakura, sakura terbangun

"maaf saya membuat anda terkejut, waktunya anda untuk makan siang nona", wanita itu menyodorkan bubur pada sakura dengan wajah seriang mungkin,wanita dengan seragam putih dengan rok selutut,rambutnya berwarna coklat disanggul rapih dan mengenakan kacamata—matanya senada dengan rambutnya sangat cantik dan keibuan

"aa—terima kasih" balas sakura tersenyum dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut musim semi itu bersandar dan makan dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan perawat yang dia ketahui bernama sanae itu membuka korden dan jendela kamarnya, sakura merasakan semilir angin masuk dan menerpa kulitnya

'akan terasa nyaman jika aku berada diluar'pikir sakura kembali menyendok bubur putih di mangkoknya "ano … sanae-san,kapan aku boleh pulang?" Tanya sakura memecah keheningan, sanae mendekati sakura dan tersenyum sangat ramah "maaf nona, aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda. Namun jika anda banyak makan dan beristirahat pasti anda akan cepat keluar dari sini" ucap sanae ramah membereskan mangkok dan menyerahkan beberapa obat untuk sakura

"memangnya aku kenapa? Aku harus menghadiri konser amal beberapa hari mendatang,dan oh … dimana gitar ku?" sakura terkejut menyadari sesuatu yang dia cari-cari—gitarnya,juga ia sadar telah melewatkan konsernya tadi malam

"kalau gitar nona,saya meletakannya di tempat yang aman" sanae menunjuk ke arah samping tempat tidur sakura, sakura menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum

"sampai dokter datang anda harus tetap disini,saya akan kembali lagi selamat beristirahat nona" sanae tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan sakura yang sedang memandang kepingan obat dengan kesal ditangannya

"seharusnya kau berbicara tentang hal itu kepada pasien lain,sanae-san" sakura mengerutkan dahi dan melahap lima keping obat ditangannya dan berbaring menatap plafon

Satu menit

Lima menit

Sepuluh menit

Sakura mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya kesal, dia memutuskan untuk keluar diam-diam atau bahkan kabur dari rumah sakit ini dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya.

Sakura melihat ke arah dinding dengan jam yang menggantung—menunjukan pukul dua siang, sakura berdiri menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan membuat rasa pusing dikepalanya hilang

sakura berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat pemandangan apa yang berada diluar jendela itu—sakura tertegun,dengan adanya taman kecin di balik kaca dengan bingkai besi yang mengurungnya itu, sakura juga bisa melihat bunga sakura yang mulai mekar seiring waktu—karena sekarang adalah musim semi

Tanpa pikir panjang sakura mengambil kantung infuse dan memutar nya hingga cairan bening itu berhenti keluar dan masuk ke dalam intravena sakura—sakura menutup korden yang mengelilingi tempat tidurnya lalu melihat ke kanan dan kekiri koridor berjaga-jaga jika tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, sakura keluar berjinjit memegang kantung infuse di dekapannya bagai seorang penjahat—hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah 'sejuk' dia berlari dan berjinjit diatas rumput hijau beludru yang menyentuh kaki putih wanita itu—sakura berhenti dan menatap pohon yang sama dengan namanya dengan kagum sakura mengitari pohon itu lalu memilih untuk duduk membelakangi koridor lalu bernyanyi kecil dengan riang tanpa disadari sakura ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dia—dibalik helaian-helaian bunga sakura yang mekar dan gugur.

Sakura merasa ada yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali,suara yang dia kenal dan sangat familiar—sakura menerjapkan matanya, bangun dari tidurnya mendapati wajah seseorang yang baru dikenalnya "sa-sanae-san?" ucap sakura terbata-bata karena kaget sanae menghela napas lega tahu bahwa sakura tidak 'benar-benar' melarikan diri dari rumah sakit

"hari sudah petang lebih baik nona masuk kekamar nona" hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu sanae keluarkan untuk sakura,sanae tidak bisa memaki atau memarahi gadis didepannya bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan namun, karena gadis ini terlalu rapuh dan lemah itu yang dipikirkan sanae.

Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak pergi "besok aku akan kesini lagi,berkembanglah dengan cantik" ucap sakura mengelus pohon yang sama dengan namanya itu lalu pergi tanpa sakura ketahui seorang laki-laki tersenyum simpul—senyum yang belum pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sakura kembali datang ke taman di belakang ruangannya itu, sakura memohon kepada dokter yang merawatnya agar dia diizinkan pergi kesana dan tentunya dengan satu syarat agar dia kembali tepat waktu juga meminum obatnya dengan teratur

"selamat pagi, lihat aku kembali kesini kan? Hari ini kamu terlihat semakin indah—kelopakmu semakin bermekaran, aku masih bingung kenapa aku ada disini namun dokter hanya berkata aku harus menjalani terapi sampai konser berikutnya, hei kau tahu tidak aku ini seorang vocalis band loh, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bernyanyi di sunagakure dan teman-temanku disana sangat menikmati alunan musikku,namun setelah aku membawakan lagu ke-lima—aku tidak ingat yang aku ingat aku sudah berbaring di kamar rumah sakit ini" sakura berbicara pada pohon tempat ia bersandar,sepasang mata onyx memandang dia dari atas pohon itu sosoknya tersembunyi diantara helaian bunga sakura

"andai saja aku mempunyai teman,pasti aku tidak kesepian seperti ini dan berbicara kepadamu" sambung sakura kini melempar kerikil ke semak-semak didepannya. Kemudian sanae memanggil sakura—seperti biasa sakura menurutinnya dan meninggalkan pohon yang bermekaran itu sendirian bersama dengan pria yang terus menatap punggung kecil gadis berambut musim semi itu.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu dan minggu berganti menjadi bulan,hari ini sakura sudah satu bulan berada di rumah sakit konoha yang notabenya rumah sakit elit

Sakura menghela napas bosan dan bersandar di dahan pohon yang beberapa minggu ini senang berada disisinya—atau mungkin kebalikannya "kau tahu? Aku memang lamban atau bodoh, aku tidak menyadari keberadaanku selama ini,aku bodoh karena aku pengidap kanker darah—bahkan aku melewatkan beberapa konserku.."sakura menunduk menatap rumput-rumput hijau yang bergoyang anggun di kakinya

sakura mengetahui kenyataan pahit saat dia mendengar percakapan dokter dengan managernya bahwa sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan profesinya sebagai penyanyi untuk selama-lamanya "bahkan aku sendiri naif,aku sudah tahu akan penyakit ini sejak aku kecil namun aku memilih melupakannya—membuangnya dan hebat ! aku benar-benar lupa, namun sekarang aku benar-benar ingat semuanya …" sakura mencengkram rumput di tangannya berharap rumput itu merasakan rasa sakit yang dia derita dihatinya

langit terlihat begitu cerah bahkan awan menggantung sangat indah bagai permen kapas putih yang halus dan lembut namun tempat sakura berada terasa sejuk karena dahan besar dan kelopak bunga yang setia menjaganya dari sang mentari .

kau pasti akan sembuh, sakura" sakura mendengar suara baritone laki-laki di samping nya dengan cepat sakura menoleh dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki dengan hakama hitam—sangat aneh untuk seorang pasien, bersandar memejamkan matanya

"si-siapa..kamu?" sakura mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut

"hanya pendengar setiamu satu bulan ini" jawabnya menatap sakura. Sesaat sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegub sangat keras—seperti ia berpacu dengan iringan musik di panggung.

itachi menatap sakura datar namun ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hatinya untuk mengenal wanita ini lebih jauh "sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang cukup serius" sambung itachi berdiri dan menghampiri wanita dengan rambut musim semi itu

"aa—" sakura berusaha angkat bicara namun ia kehabisan kata-kata, laki-laki yang berda tepat dihadapannya itu seakan-akan menghipnotisnya mata abu-abunya seakan membawa sakura pada rasa yang belum ia ketahui dari dalam hatinya

"kalau kau mau,kau bisa mengajak ku berbicara—kapanpun" itachi berdiri dan memejamkan matanya bersandar pada pohon sakura 'tampan' itu yang sakura pikirkan saat melihat kelopak berwarna merah muda berterbangan di sekitar laki-laki berkuncir itu

"bo-bolehkah itu?" sakura berbicara seolah-olah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, itachi tersenyum sinis "kau berkata bahwa kau adalah seorang penyanyi? Buatkan sebuah lagu untukku" ucap itachi membuat sakura menjerit tidak percaya

"ta-tapi" sakura kini terlihat begitu bingung "kau siapa? Mengapa tahu namaku ? jangan jangan kau mata-mata ya?!" sakura kini memasang sikap waspada dia menaruh kantung infus di saku baju putihnya

"aku itachi uchiha, dan aku hanya pendengar setia ceritamu diatas pohon sakura ini" itachi menunjuk pohon diatasnya, sakura merasa malu karena selama ini dia berbicara sendiri dan dia lebih malu karena orang lain mendengar celotehannya

"a-ano soal itu …" sakura merasakan panas yang menjalar di wajah nya, itachi menunggu pembelaan sakura "a-aku … aku kira tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi aku harap kau lupakan semua celotehanku yang tidak masuk akal itu !" sakura membuang pandangannya dari itachi

"tidak apa-apa itu mengurangi rasa sepi disini, sakura" sakura mendengar alunan suara itachi yang dingin dan lembut seperti angin yang menerpanya

"be-benarkah?" Tanya sakura tersenyum sangat senang setelah beberapa minggu dia hanya menghiasi wajahnya dengan tatapan yang datar, itachi mengangguk dan membuang pandangan—memandang langit cerah.

"terima kasih" ucap sakura tersenyum secerah hari itu, itachi tertegun betapa cantiknya wanita yang dia perhatikan bebera minggu ini saat dia tersenyum.

"baiklah nyanyikan lagu yang kau bawakan untuk konser waktu itu, sakura" ucap itachi dengan nada yang lembut bagai dentingan lonceng yang tertiup angin sakura mengangguk lalu duduk disampingnya dan bernyanyi untuknya.

.

.

.

"aku sudah menceritakan tentang diriku, meski tidak secara langsung kepada itachi-san, bagaimana jika kita bergantian?" ucap sakura masih memetik gitarnya yang mengeluarkan suara merdu membuat suasana semakin menghangat diantara mereka berdua

itachi hanya memperhatikan jari-jari lentik sakura yang terus memainkan senar dengan lihai dan itachi bisa mengenali musik klasik yang dimainkan wanita itu "Ludwig van Beethoven-fur elise" ucap itachi membuat sakura mengangguk senang karena tebakan laki-laki ini tidak pernah salah—terutama tentang musik klasik yang ia mainkan melalui gitarnya

"bagaimana?aku hanya ingin mendengar sedikit tentang itachi san" Tanya sakura lagi membuat itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya,bagi sakura itachi seperti patung yang diciptakan oleh tuhan—indah dan tidak bergerak bahkan terkadang keberadaannya sangat samar untuk di rasakan

"aku—hidupku bahkan sudah berakhir dan tidak akan ada harapan lagi,hidupku sudah tidak berarti, sakura. Aku hanya manusia yang menyia-nyiakan waktu yang diberikan tuhan dan menunggu dia menjemputku dalam hitungan waktu" itachi berbicara dengan nada yang lebih datar dan dingin, sakura menghentikan musik yang ia mainkan

"ke-kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" sakura merasa ada sebilah pedang yang menusuk rongga dadanya

"karena aku tidak akan pernah ada lagi,dimanapun …" sambung itachi kini bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di ujung jarinya

"jangan berkata begitu ! kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, apa yang membuatmu begini itachi-san !" ucap sakura setengah berteriak sebagian besar dia meneriaki dirinya sendiri yang terkadang berkata hal yang sama seperti itachi—seperti sekarang.

Itachi tersenyum hari-hari yang ia lewati bersama gadis ini terasa menyenangkan bahkan akan terasa singkat untuknya—untuk dikenang "sakura waktunya minum obat", ucap sanae memanggil sakura dari ujung koridor "hai" ,balas sakura cukup keras.

"waktunya kau pergi,istirahat yang cukup dan cepatlah keluar dari sini" itachi membantu sakura bangun dan mengelus helaian merah muda rambut sakura dengan lembut membuat rasa di hati sakura bercampur aduk

"besok kau akan kesini kan?" Tanya sekura penuh harap dan itachi mengangguk membuat lengkungan indang di bibir sakura

"janji" kata sakura pergi menuju kamarnya

"tentu" balas itachi suaranya bagai dentingan lonceng yang tertiup angin menghilang semakin jauh, saat sakura menoleh dia tidak menemukan sosok itachi—membuatnya kembali kesepian.

"sakura-chan sedang apa disana,jika aku boleh tahu?" Tanya sanae yang kini sudah akrab dengan sakura dia menyiapkan beberapa keping obat yang membuat sakura kembali bosan dengan aktivitas itu—meminum obat.

"aku sedang berbincang dengan itachi-san,dia mengatakan hal yang aneh jadi aku sedikit membentaknya tadi" jawab sakura membuat sanae bingung

"memangnya itachi-san itu pasien dari ruang berapa sakura-chan?" Tanya sanae lagi namun dijawab dengan gelengan kepala sakura

"itachi-san tidak menceritakan banyak tentang dirinya,dia berkata 'hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi,karena aku sudah banyak menyia-nyiakannya' dan itu membuatku marah, namun aku senang saat dia bersamaku dia bisa menebak semua musik yang aku mainkan" cerita sakura panjang membuat sanae tersenyum karena beberapa minggu ini sakura hanya diam dan pergi untuk menyendiri dibawah pohon yang sama dengan namanya itu

"sakura-chan pasti bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuknya,menurut saya kita hidup didunia ini hanya sebentar dan kita harus menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya, bahkan sebagai manusia kita harus saling membantu dan menolong—meringankan beban yang ditanggung oleh kerabat atau teman kita dan membuatnya bahagia, sehingga kehidupan kita terasa sangat berarti" ucap sanae tersenyum "sanae-san menjadi perawat karena alasan itu ya?" Tanya sakura dan dijawab dengan anggukan sanae 'bahkan aku hidup hanya untuk mencintai diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya mencintai hobby dan diriku, aku tidak memikirkan perasaan siapapun—hanya diriku sendiri' pikir sakura 'aku ingin kehidupanku lebih berarti dan aku ingin kehidupan itachi-san juga sama berartinya' sambungnya berbicara pada hatinya sendiri.

Hari menjelang sore sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan ke luar kamar—selain taman belakang, sakura melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, ada yang menangis sangat sedih dan ada yang bahagia juga ada juga yang menunggu dengan keraguan dihatinya.

Sakura menaiki lift menuju lantai paling atas—lantai 7, ia penasaran dengan apa yang ada diatap rumah sakit ini, sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat beberapa orang yang memakai jas hitam rapih dengan kacamata hitam seperti bodyguard di film-film action, mereka seperti menjaga ruangan seseorang yang sangat penting "nona siapa? Dan mau apa kesini?" ucap salah satu laki-laki berbadan kekar dengan sikap protektif

"aa—hiraukan saja aku, aku hanya ingin keatap, paman" ucap sakura terbata lalu tersenyum dengan paksa dan membuka pintu atap

'aneh siapa yang sakit dan ditempatkan lantai sejauh ini?' ucap sakura dalam hati dia melangkah dan hampir menjerit dengan apa yang dia lihat

"su-sunset !

sakura tertegun seperti melihat sesuatu yang sudah lama dia lupakan tanpa sadar dia menitikan air matanya melihat matahari yang terus terbenam di ufuk barat membuat awan berpendar jingga—membuat kota yang dilihat dari atas atap itu terasa begitu indah, sesuatu hal yang sakura lupakan.

yang sakura ingat hanyalah musik dan bernyanyi. Sakura merasa senang bisa hidup didunia yang indah seperti ini, sakura sudah merasa cukup untuk hidup bahkan jika tuhan menyayanginya dan memanggilnya suatu hari nanti, dia tidak akan menolak dan dengan senang hati akan menerima itu

"bahkan setelah sekian lama aku belum menyadari, aku hanya menyanyi tanpa tujuan, aku hanya berdiri diatas panggung karena aku senang banyak yang memperhatikanku bukan karena aku ingin membuat mereka semua senang. Jika aku bisa bernyanyi lagi aku akan menciptakan lagu yang berarti…" ucap sakura melihat langit yang semakin gelap dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang yang tiba tiba muncul, bulan berwarna terang dan redup membuat mata emerald sakura kembali terbelalak kagum

'yang aku lihat selama ini hanya lampu-lampu panggung' sakura memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya sebelum sanae menemukan dia hilang dan membuatnya khawatir.

"sedang menikmati sunset ?"

sakura mendengar suara yang familiar saat dia ingin membuka kenop pintu

"apa yang itachi-san lakukan disini?" Tanya sakura tidak kaget dengan keberadaan itachi yang tiba-tiba "aku hanya melakukan apa yang kau lakukan" ucap itachi kini berdiri di pinggir atap dan duduk memandang jalan yang berada di bawah kaki telanjangnya,sakura duduk di sisinya

"kau bisa pusing dan jatuh,sakura" itachi mengerutkan dahinya berusaha mengusir sakura ke tempat yang lebih aman

"tidak, karena ada itachi-san" ucap sakura membuat itachi tersenyum tipis "besok,bagaimana jika kita membuat origami,aku mendengar jika kita membuatnya seribu buah permintaan yang kita minta akan terwujud" Tanya sakura pada itachi, itachi masih memandang langit dengan bisu matanya seolah-olah menyimpan perasaan yang tidak bisa di definisikan oleh sakura "hmm..baiklah" jawab itachi masih menatap langit

"aku berharap itachi-san bisa menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu kepadaku suatu hari nanti,saat aku mengetahui kamarmu aku akan menjengukmu setiap hari, akan kubuat kau tinggal dikamarmu,karena kau selalu berkeliaran—ayo kita kembali" sakura mengulurkan tangan pada itachi bermaksud mengajaknya pergi, itachi menerima uluran tangan itu "hei lihat siapa yang berkata tapi melanggarnya?kau saja duluan, aku masih ingin membolos" itachi mengacak-acak rambut sakura

'tangannya memang selalu dingin seperti biasa,namun aku nyaman dengan itu' ucap sakura dalam hati, dia mengangguk dan pergi

"oyashumi nasai itachi-san" sakura pergi meninggalkan itachi dan kembali kekamarnya. Setelah meminta tolong kepada sanae untuk membelikan kertas origami sakura pun tertidur.

Disela-sela cahaya redup dikamarnya berdiri sosok yang memperhatikan dia yang tertidur dengan lelapnya—mata onyxnya menelusuri tiap garis diwajah gadis itu, dia semakin mendekat hingga berada disamping gadis berambut musim semi itu

tangannya menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh diwajah cantik gadis itu "itachi-san …" ucap sakura dalam mimpinya,laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul "oyashumi nasai…sakura" itachi sekilas mengecup kening sakura lalu pergi bagai tertiup angin.

.

.

.

"ohayou sakura-chan, bagaimana tidurmu?" sanae membuka korden dan disambut dengan uapan besar sakura "hoooaam .. ohayou sanae-san, aah~ aku bermimpi indaah" jawab sakura riang seperti yang diharapkan oleh sanae

"hari ini aku akan membuat seribu origami bersama itachi-san, apa sanae-san ingin bergabung?" Tanya sakura namun sanae hanya menggeleng dan menjawab dengan sopan bahwa dia belum bisa membuat origami bersama sakura dan sakura meng-iyakan dengan riang setelah sarapan dan meminum obat sakura segera menuju pohon yang sama dengan namanya

"itachi-san"

panggil sakura bersemangat meletakan kertas warna warni di bawah rerumputan hijau di bawah pohon sakura, sakura mengitari pohon namun tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, akhirnya sakura berinisiatif menaiki pohon itu—dahan demi dahan, sakura terkikik melihat itachi yang masih mengenakan hakama berwarna hitam tertidur di atas dahan pohon dengan wajah amat tenang,kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan diantara mereka.

Sakura memegang beberapa ranting agar menjaganya tetap aman lalu menggantungkan kantung infusnya di ranting yang tumbuh dekat kepala wanita itu,dia mengamati wajah itachi yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya—atau sedikit berada diatasnya. Sakura mengamati helaian hitam yang membingkai wajah rupawan laki-laki itu.

dengan penasaran sakura memegang rambut itachi dan seperti dugaannya rambutnya lembut sakura kembali menelusuri wajah itachi,alisnya yang sedikit tebal,bulu matanya yang lentik dan panjang,hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka sakura mendekatkan telinga nya dan dapat mendengar dengkuran yang sangat halus,pohon sakura yang mereka tempati sekarang sangat besar, bahkan bisa membuat dua rumah pohon dahannya yang besar-besar—membuat pohon ini terlihat menyeramkan ketika musim dingin datang karena dahan-dahan yang besar dab mencuat seperti di film-film horror yang sakura tonton.

Saat sakura sedang asyik mengelus-elus kelopak mata itachi—dia terbangun sebelah kelopak matanya membuka mata onyx abu-abu itu menampakkan sosok yang sangat memukau siapapun,sakura salah tingkah dan kembali merasakan panas diwajahnya "ah—itachi-san su..sudah bangun?" ucap sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itachi duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan

"hooam..aku baru sadar bahwa rambutmu sangat indah,seperti kelopak bunga ini" itachi mengambil satu bunga sakura dan menyematkannya di telinga sakura, membuat sakura tersipu malu

"ha-hai" hanya itu yang bisa sakura ucapkan, sakura kembali merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya,dia berfikir apakah dia memiliki penyakit lainnya yang berhubungan dengan jantung—mungkin dia akan bertanya pada sanae nanti.

"maaf aku tadi ketiduran menunggumu" ucap itachi mengelus kepala sakura, sakura mengangguk "kita akan membuatnya disini, apa kau tidak keberatan?" Tanya itachi turun dan mengambil kertas origami sakura beserta gitarnya sakura menganggukan kepala tanda setuju lalu mereka membuat origami burung dan menggantungkannya setiap kali sudah menyelesaikan lipatan origami itu pada ranting pohon yang sedang bersemi itu—sama seperti perasaan mereka berdua.

Tanpa mereka sadar sanae memperhatikan mereka tidak tapi hanya sakura, dia hanya melihat sakura sendirian berbicara sendiri, tersenyum seolah-olah ada seseorang yang berada di depannya, sanae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sedih, "sakura-chan,waktunya kamu untuk istirahat" panggil sanae pada sakura dan dengan singkat sakura mengatakan kata "hai" yang sama setiap harinya

"nee~ itachi-san,ayo ikut makan siang bersama ku?" ajak sakura pada itachi yang masih melipat origami diatas pohon

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini, kau pergi saja nanti jika ada waktu kembali kesini dan bersamaku lagi" ucap itachi masih melipat-lipatkan kertas berwarna hitam dengan sabar karena dia belum bisa membuatnya, sakura terkikik melihat tingkah laku itachi

"lain waktu aku akan mengenalkan itachi-san pada sanae-san" janji sakura,dia tersenyum dan pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan itachi yang tersenyum sedih "mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi berada disisimu sakura" itachi kembali menatap awan dengan bisu melihat helaian-helaian kelopak sakura yang kembali berguguran ditiup angin.

"sakura-chan kau terlihat pucat, sebaiknya kau jangan keluar hingga beberapa hari ya, saya takut terjadi apa-apa pada sakura-chan" ucap sanae membuat sakura menggembungkan pipinya "err~sanae chan apa kau mengetahui jika aku memiliki kelainan jantung, akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan ada yang ganjil pada jantungku" sakura memegang dadanya membuat sanae semakin khawatir

"bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan dan sejak kapan?" Tanya sanae membuat sakura bingung, sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"jantungku berdetak keras sekali dan wajahku terasa panas sejak aku dekat dengan itachi-san"jawab sakura menatap sanae dengan mata emerald nya "itu berarti sakura-chan jatuh cinta pada itachi-san namun, mulai hari ini sakura-chan dilarang keluar kamar" sanae menutup jendela kamar sakura

"ja-jatuh cinta? Ta-tapi aku ada janji dengan itachi-san,kami belum menyelesaikan origami kami sanae-san~" rajuk sakura seperti anak kecil namun tidak seperti biasanya, sanae kini menatap sakura serius "sakura-chan tinggalkan itachi sekarang !" pernyataan sanae membuat sakura terkejut dan membuat kepala sakura pusing seketika

"ke-kenapa?"

Tanya sakura menenangkan dirinya baru dia sangat senang mendapati rasa disasanya itu bukan penyakit melainkan rasa 'cinta' yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan

"dia—maksudku itachi san itu tidak ada sakura-chan sadarlah" sanae mengguncang-guncangkan bahu sakura memohon agar sakura mengerti

"dia ada sanae-san, itachi san ada dia sedang melipat origami di atas pohon itu dan dia terlihat senang berada di sampingku,mungkin kau tidak melihat dia karena tertutup bunga sakura" ucap sakura menegaskan dengan gamblang sanae menghela napas

"tadi saya hanya melihat sakura-chan sedang asyik sendiri melipat origami dan tertawa juga berbicara sendiri, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saya selalu mengawasi sakura-chan bagaimana saya berbohong?" pernyataan sanae membuat mata sakura terbelalak

"ada ! itachi san ada sanae san, dia mengenakan hakama berwarna hitam dan suka bersama ku,dia suka duduk dan mendengarkan alunan gitarku" sakura terjatuh lemas berusaha tidak mempercayai apa yang sanae katakan padanya

"mana mungkin ada pasien yang mengenakan hakama sakura chan? Dan saya sudah mengecek daftar pasien hanya ada satu 'itachi' dia adalah itachi uchiha dia sudah koma selama dua bulan dan ditempatkan dilantai 7 dengan penjagaan yang ketat,dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga uchiha namun dia menderita gagal ginjal—kedua ginjalnya hampir rusak dan hancur ,belum mendapatkan donor ginjal yang cocok hingga sekarang sehingga dia koma dalam kurun waktu yang lama" jawab sanae membuat sakura menangis

'aku menyadari itu,namun aku membohongi diriku lagi,aku menyadari dia bukan manusia namun aku terus bersikeras menganggapnya ada—tidak mungkin juga dia terkadang terlihat transparankan untuk seorang manusia'

sakura menangis lalu berlari dan menaiki lift ke lantai 7 memastikan itachi itu tidak sama dengan itachi yang sudah mengisi hatinya sakura berlarari dikoridor tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya

"paman, bisakah aku melihat pasien bernama itachi uchiha ini, tolong temani aku,borgol aku juga tidak apa-apa asal aku bisa melihatnya" sakura memohon kepada bodyguard yang menjaga ruangan itu "tidak bisa,orang asing dilarang masuk !" ucap salah satu laki laki berbadan besar dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat

"aku mohon" sakura membungkukan badan memohon kepada semuanya—cairan bening memenuhi rongga matanya yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan "biarkan dia masuk" ucap suara wanita dibelakang sakura—sakura menoleh mendapati seorang wanita dengan tatapan lembut juga dengan rambut dan mata yang sama dengan itachi nya, seketika semua penjaga pun memberi jalan mereka

"a-ano …" ucap sakura membuka suara "tidak apa-apa,kau ingin menjenguk itachi kan? Maaf tapi ini kami lakukan untuk kebaikan itachi, aku ibu itachi salam kenal" wanita itu tersenyum sangat lembut pada sakura mengingatkan sakura pada mendiang ibunya yang telah tiada "te-terima kasih, aku sakura senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda" sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, lalu mereka masuk suasana dikamar itachi terasa dingin hanya ada suara-suara dari mesin didalam kamar yang terlewat besar itu, sakura semakin tidak tenang—jantungnya terus bertalu-talu dan kepalanya bertambah pusing, selangkah demi langkah mereka memasuki ruangan itu. Ibu itachi—mikoto menyibak korden yang menutupi tempat beristirahat anak laki-laki tersayangnya itu, sakura membelalakan mata dan terjatuh lemas melihat sosok dibalik korden itu.

sosok yang bertolak belakang dengan sosok yang ditemuinya tadi pagi namun mereka sama-sama 'Itachi' terlihat dari wajahnya,namun itachi yang sekarang berada dihadapannya begitu rapuh dan tidak berdaya dengan banyak alat yang menempel ditubuhnya,sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya dia menghampiri itachi dan berdiri disampingnya "kamu masih punya harapan untuk membuka mata,itachi-san" ucap sakura mengecup punggung tangan itachi yang masih tertidur dengan lelah,melihat ketulusan sakura mikoto menangis tertahan

"dia sudah tertidur panjang dari waktu ke waktu,sakura"ucap mikoto terisak "aku yakin dia akan bangun dari mimpi panjangnya nanti,mikoto-san" sakura meyakinkan mikoto agar terus tegar dan berharap itachi akan bangun, mikoto mengangguk setuju "waktu itu aku berjanji kan? Jika aku sudah menemukan kamarmu aku akan menyuruhmu tetap tinggal disini?" sakura berbicara pada itachi yang tidak menjawab,sakura pamit dan berjanji akan kembali esok hari pada mikoto di suusl anggukan dan rasa terima kasih oleh mikoto.

Sakura berjalan tersaruk-saruk kearah atap rumah sakit dia yakin itachi ada disana "itachi-san,itachi-san…" panggil sakura suaranya parau kepala sakura berdenyut-denyut nyeri dan tenggorokannya tercekat namun tidak ada jawaban dari itachi "aku tidak membencimu,aku tidak takut padamu !" sakura berusaha menaikan volume suaranya—dia kembali menangis.

Sakura merasa limbung dan pandangannya gelap,sakura merasakan tubuhnya terhempas kebawah dan menunggu rasa sakit itu datang, namun yang sakura rasakan adalah tangan dingin sedingin es—yang familiar.

"itachi-san …" sakura berusaha membuka matanya dan mendapati mata onyx yang memandangnya penuh khawatir "maafkan aku, sakura" sakura melihat kesungguhan itachi yang meminta maaf kepadanya,menatap mata itachi sangat menyakitkan karena sakura tahu apa yang dia rasakan "tidak apa-apa…sungguh" sakura tersenyum dan berusaha duduk disamping itachi—dengan ditopang laki-laki itu

"aku sudah menyia-nyiakan hidupku, setiap harinya aku selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang yang kudapat,bahkan aku menghancurkan tubuhku sendiri hingga suatu hari dokter memvonisku dan aku tertidur panjang, lalu tanpa sadar aku bisa keluar dari tubuhku dan berjalan layaknya orang lainnya—tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Aku bukan manusia atau pun hantu aku lebih pantas disebut dengan arwah penasaran, benarkan?" itachi menatap sakura,berbeda dengan hari hari sebelumnya kii tatapan itachi lebih lembut dan hangat

"lalu kau datang kepohon itu dengan sejuta cerita disetiap harinya,membuat aku tersenyum dan terhibur. Dan aku mencoba berbicara kepadamu,sejujurnya itu hanyalah keisenganku saja aku berpikir kau tidak akan bisa mendengar dan melihatku namun …." Itachi menggantung kata-katanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala sakura seperti biasa—membuat sakura menangis semakin sedih

"aku bisa melihatmu, dan kita berteman setiap harinya menghabiskan waktu bersama,mendengarkan musik bersama…" sakura melanjutkan kata-kata itachi yang sempat tertunda

"sakura … waktuku tidak lama lagi,kau bisa melihat dan bisa merasakan aku semakin menghilang..kan?" itachi kini memeluk sakura

"tidak,tidak,tidak …" sakura mencengkram hakama itachi yang semakin menghilang "aku mencintai itachi-san ! jadi jangan menghilang !" teriak sakura, petang berganti malam membuat suasana semakin dingin, sakura melihat wajah itachi yang semakin pudar lalu dia berlari ke arah kamar itachi, sakura melihat dokter dan suster yang berusaha melepaskan alat-alat yang selama ini menopang hidup itachi

"apa yang kalian lakukan !" dengan seluruh kekuatan sakura mendorong keduaperawat dan dokter yang ingin melepaskan alat-alat itu, mikoto terkejut dengan kehadiran sakura "sakura chan" ucap mikoto kaget

"kumohon mikoto-san, itachi-san masih ingin hidup,itachi san pasti akan bangun kumohon jangan seperti ini !" sakura menangis dan memohon kepada ibu yang membesarkan itachi—diruang yang sama namun ditempat yang berbeda itachi melihat sakura dengan sedih. "tidak ada kemungkinan itachi akan bangun kembali"

seorang laki-laki yang memeluk mikoto—ayah dari itachi angkat bicara membuat hati sakura semakin sakit, sakura menyambungkan alat-alat yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh itachi,menjaganya agar itachi tetap hidup

"jika kau ingin seperti itu kau harus menanggung semuanya" ayah itachi yang diketahui bernama fugaku kembali berbicara "apapun…apapun… berapapun biayanya ambil semua dariku, tapi jangan lepaskan alat ini karena dia masih ingin hidup, tidak apa-apa hentikan saja pengobatanku,hentikan donor sumsum tulang belakangku agar itachi-san tetap hidup" sakura berjongkok memegang tangan itachi dan membawa pada pipinya, sakura melihat bayangan itachi yang terus memudar dan tersenyum menghilang dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya,duduk di pohon sakura sendirian tanpa ada dia atau melihat sunset dan tidak bisa berbicara kepadanya—itu sudah membuat dia seperti tidak ada dari dunianya, hanya itachi yang bisa membuat dia tersenyum dan hanya itachi laki-laki yang kini ia cintai,sakura tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya

"karena … aku mencintainya,apapun keadaannya" sambung sakura membuat kedua orang tua itachi terdiam dan tertegun "satu cukup atau tidak dokter?" Tanya sakura pada dokter yang juga tertegun dan berkata

"eh?"

dengan bingung, sakura tersenyum "satu ginjal cukup kan, untuk membuat dia membuka matanya?" dokter itu pun mengangguk dan tersenyum "kita lihat apa ginjalmu cocok dengan punya dia" jawab dokter itu dibalas anggukan sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura masih menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan sendu "sudahlah, jangan kau tangisi bahkan kau harus belajar mengikhlaskan semua yang pernah kamu miliki" ucap sanae membereskan semua barang barang milik sakura

"hanya dia yang aku miliki didunia ini, sanae-san" sakura kembali menitikan air mata selama tiga hari tiga malam "aku akan memperbaikinya—jadi jangan menangis lagi,dasar cengeng" sakura merasakan tangan besar mengacak acak rambutnya juga melihat senyum laki-laki yang selalu ia tunggu dan selalu ia cintai

"ta-tapi itachi san gara-gara kau gitarku jadi rusak,kau harus bertanggung jawab !" kini sakura menjambak-jambak rambut hitam itachi dengan keras, membuat laki-laki itu menyerit kesakitan lalu berlari melewati jendela kearah taman biasa mereka bertemu dulu, kini bunga sakura mulai berguguran seiring bergantinya musim

"aku akan merindukanmu,terima kasih telah menemaniku dan terima kasih telah mempertemukan aku dengan itachi-san" sakura mengelus dahan pohon yang sama dengannya itu.

"hari-hari itu seperti mimpi, namun aku bisa mengingatnya dengan baik,terima kasih sakura" itachi muncul dibelakang sakura membawa wanita itu dalam pelukannya, itachi mengingat hari dimana wanita itu dengan bodohnya berkata bahwa dia akan menanggung semua pengobatan itachi—bahkan sampai harus menunda pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakangnya,lalu dia mendonorkan sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk itachi hingga ia bisa membuka mata juga hidup untuk kedua kalianya—berkat sakura

"tapi kenapa aku bisa menyentuhmu ya? Dan kemana kau saat diruangan itu,aku pikir kau menghilang untuk selama-lamanya" sakura bertanya dengan bodohnya "karena kau bisa melihatku, dan mengakui keberadaanku,kalau itu aku tidak tahu—kau ini" itachi menunjuk nunjuk dahi sakura lalu mengecupnya

"lihat siapa yang jatuh cinta padaku … hahaha" sakura tersenyum jahil menatap mata itachi yang kini penuh dengan kelembutan "siapa ya, mungkin aku" jawab itachi berjalan dengan sakura, meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka bertemu

"sanae-san terima kasih untuk beberapa bulan ini anda mau merawatku dan mengajarkan ku hal penting soal kehidupan" sakura membungkukan badan dan memberi hormat

"semua yang saya katakan akan sia-sia jika anda tidak mentelaan artinya, jadi itu kembali pada anda sendiri,nona" sanae membungkukan badan balik lalu memeluk sakura

"datanglah kapanpun jika kau membutuhkanku" sakura berbisik lalu pergi bersama dengan itachi "dunia ini begitu indah nona meskipun terkadang terasa menyakitkan dan kejam, namun jika anda berusaha saya yakin anda pasti bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan" sanae tersenyum menatap kepergian sakura dan itachi

"setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya sakura masih menggenggam tangan itachi "bagaimana jika kita membangun sebuah keluarga? Pasti akan bertambah ramai" itachi tersenyum jahil menatap sakura

'kau tahu sakura,ketika pepatah berbicara bahwa tangan dan mata itu satu kesatuan yang melengkapi aku percaya sekarang,karena tanpa tangan air mata takan terseka dan tanpa air mata kita tak akan tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa yang kita rasakan dari dalam hati kita—jika kau adalah air mata—yang bening dan suci, aku adalah tangan yang siap menyeka dan menopangmu dengan semua kekuatanku'

itachi kemudian mengecup bibir sakura dengan lembut dan kembali tersenyum sangat jahil

"kau—"

sakura terlihat malu kemudian mencubit tangan itachi—memeluk laki-laki yang berada disampingnya itu

"menurutku itu ide yang bagus" sakura tersenyum sangat bahagia.

'Bahkan manusia bisa hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal kan?,meski tidak akan bertahan lama aku akan menikmatinya hingga akhir,kehidupan pun terasa begitu berarti—bersama dengan itachi-san'

.

.

.

OWARI

**A/N : **halo … bagaimana dengan ceritanya?aku mendapat ide ini entah dari mana,maaf jika jalan ceritanya kurang greget =.= Aku berharap para readers sekalian suka ya hehehe … dan maaf jika ada penempatan kata yang tak seharusnya, aku akan berusaha kerasa membuat banyak fic hehehe … silahkan me-review nya jika berkenan^^, terima kasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ku yang belum sempurna ini *membungkukan badan*

Noeru F


End file.
